


Third time's the charm

by pararanch



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Theory of Love! AU Where Gulf Kanawut never really cares about love stories and specifically only like movies with twisted plot whereas Actor Mew Suppasit is his TA in Film School. Oh, and somehow Gulf didn’t like him within the first encounter.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	1. The first encounter

As a normal human being, Gulf’s taste when it comes to movies is pretty peculiar. He’s not into action movies, let alone romcoms. Though he really couldn’t avoid those genres since his dad is a huge Bond fans and his sister practically fawned over every male actors from romcoms.

Alas, he never really into movies as a child, but once his cousin opened up his mind through South Korea’s legendary Old Boy — _especially with that sick, mind blowing ending_ — he’s really interested with twisted plot and cinematography. He got really obsessed with Nolan’s early works, Tetsuya Nakashima’s Confessions and Memories of Matsuko, and almost all of Hirokazu Kore-eda and Yorgos Lanthimos’ works. Therefore, it comes to no surprise that he decided to pursue Filmmaking as his major in college, following his cousin Gun, who is in his last year once Gulf applied as a freshmen.

During Gulf’s college preparation, Gun always talks about his dream final project, where he already started to write the screenplay by himself since his third year. Everyone knows that even though Gun practically has a really good taste in movies, especially since he never skipped to do his Oscar’s winners prediction on his Youtube channel for years, he has this special fondness towards good, slice of life, relatable love stories. Hence the reason why he decided to make one for his own final project. Though Gulf never really gets what’s the hype with love story, he also agrees that some of Gun’s favorite is pretty good, like say — _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_. Well, yeah maybe the weird concept also suitable to Gulf’s taste, though not as weird as The Lobster, Gulf’s favorite from Yorgos Lanthimos.

“ _Gulf?_ Are you listening to me?” Gun tapped his head with his pen.

“Huh?” Gulf snapped from his daze.

“As I was saying, I am really interested to do tracking shots for my final project, something like Before Sunset’s shots,” Gun then giving notes to his screenplay here and there, giving details regarding the shots.

“Won’t it takes so much effort, Phi? You need a decent steady cam, you know, and it’s not cheap even to rent it.”

“Oh, Off’s got a connection. Of course I won’t be planning for the impossible,” Gun was rolling his eyes. “Oh. Speaking of Off...”

“Huh, what?” Gulf tried to stifled his yawn. Somehow he’s just really sleepy and dazed since it’s still early in the morning.

“He told me that he will be a TA this year, for one of your class.”

“Really? Good then, I hope he will give good grades,” Gulf can already imagine that one of his class will definitely be really fun, since P'Off is such a funny guy.

Gun side eyeing him harshly and snapped his head with his notes, “Don’t expect special treatment from him just because he’s my boyfriend.”

“But you just said that you will be using his connection for your own final project, Phi. Talk about nepotism,” Gulf pouted and nursing his head.

“That’s different. I never asked him to convince my teacher to give me good grades.” He gives Gulf a scary look as he sees Gulf’s trying to talking back to him.

“Fine.. whatever you say, Phi,” Gulf sighed.

“So when will you move to the dorm?”

“Huh? No, I won’t be registering to live in dorm, the uni isn’t that far from here, anyway. I could take 2 bus, or I will just ride my bike.”

“Right, lucky you. I have to rent apartment because my house is pretty far. I really couldn’t afford to wake up 4 hours before my 7am class...” Gun pondered. “Well, see you next week in campus, okay? I really need to talk to my professor right now.”

“Okay, good luck for your final project, Phi.” Gulf is sooo ready back to sleep since it’s freaking 7am in the morning and Gun just had to barged into his room earlier.

The first week of his campus life filled with orientation. Gulf was certainly glad that his major is pretty laidback with orientation, Gun of course already spilled the beans before. He didn’t get the chance to meet his cousin in the first week, though. Gun’s been telling him that he need to go to the skirt of the city to do survey for his final project with his team.

Well, not that he really needed to meet his cousin 24/7, though. Gulf already make new friends here, this pretty odd and chatty guy named Mild and Boat who liked a bit like Korean, milky skin and all.

“Guys, guys, guys, I heard that a famous actor is one of our TA!!!” Gulf wondered how the hell this Mild guy could take so much info within the first week when he, who actually has cousin on senior year, didn’t really know anything. Well, he never asked unless P’Gun is the one who told him about something, though.

“Really? Who is it?!?!” Boat asked enthusiastically.

“Mew Suppasit?! He will be assisting for Screenwriting Class, I heard?”

Gulf only frowned his eyebrows. _What_ — never really heard about this Mew guy. Well, he rarely watch local Thai movies, though, maybe that was the reason why he couldn’t point out who the hell he is.

“Ah, the one who acted in What the Duck, isn’t it?” Boat snapped his fingers. “Well, I don’t really follow him, but my sister was a big fan of him, she follows a lot of Y-series actors...”

 _Oh_. Gulf remembered. He’s the one who involved in a big drama with his fellow actor. He faintly recalled that Gun told him a bit about it in a passing way. Well, not that he really cared about it. If possible, he would stay away from that kind of people. Gulf hates drama the most amongst of anything.

Suddenly Gulf felt that he was put into a headlock from behind, he screamed in annoyance until he realized that it’s P’Off. “Hey, you little guy! How could you not even saying hi to me!” He hits Gulf’s head playfully.

“I don’t even know that you are here, Phi,” Gulf tsked, nursing his head with his hand.

“I know that classes haven’t started yet in the orientation week, but we teachers already should be preparing for the teaching materials ahead, you know.” He said it in a way that he’s all mighty and Gulf only rolled his eyes, “You're only an assistant, Phi.”

Off snapped his head again with a book, “You don’t really know anything, young man!! TA is the one who mostly prepare anything whereas the teacher would just teach you in the class.”

Gulf realized that his new friends looked at him awkwardly and he doesn’t really have much choice rather than to introduce P'Off to his friends, “Uhm, guys this is P’Off, my cousin’s boyfriend... He will be teaching us in one of our class.” Which only makes both Mild and Boat bowing at P’Off multiple times, “Ah, P’Off please take care of us...” However, Off only snickered and shushed them, “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m pretty laid back, just do your assignments in time and we’ll be okay.” He winked.

“Off, the professor is calling us,” Someone with similar height with Gulf, pretty thin but muscular in a right way, with sharp features in his face calling Off from the stairs near the hallway.

“Ah, okay, okay, Mew! Wait for me!” Off replied and ruffled Gulf’s hair, “See you later guys!!!”

_Oh_. So that’s the Mew Suppasit.

Gulf been rewatching The Lobster for the multiple times for the sake of science when Gun is calling him, “What’s wrong, Phi?”

“I’m already back in town, nong, what are you doing?”

“I’m rewatching The Lobster, Phi,”

“ _Again??_ But anyways, Gulf, I think I left my original screenplay at your room? The one filled with my notes and post its? I think I left it near tour table? Can you bring it to the café near my condo right now, please? I need it right now because the screenwriting professor is here right now and I want to talk about it with him, please Gulf? I will treat you a meal or two??”

“Make it three,” Gulf said after he found his cousin’s screenplay in a flash, near his stack of books.

Gun tsked but agrees anyway, “Okay, okay, please I will be waiting for you in 15 minutes tops?? Could you do it??”

“Okayyyy...,” Gulf sighed and snatched his keys.

The road is pretty much empty at this hour, so Gulf could reach the café less than 15 minutes and he tried to find Gun immediately. Upon searching for his cousin, a tall figure nearing his height bumped into him and he only frowned and swearing lowly without even seeing the person that just said sorry to him.

“Ah, Gulf!!! Thank you so much my baby cousin!!!” Gun jumped from his seat and run to his direction.

“You babying me once again, I will burn this script right away.”

“Fiiiine, it’s not like you have anything to do anyway, you just rewatching The Lobster over and over again,” Gun rolled his eyes and snatched his beloved screenplay from his taller baby cousin. “Off is there with his friends, just take a seat there and order anything, I will pay it for you later. I will talk to my professor first, okay?”

Honestly, it’s not the first time where Gun asked him to meet with his friends. However sometimes Gulf is not nearly as comfortable with them, probably because they are much older. During his spare time, Gulf would rather play soccer with his friends rather than chit chatting in café like this. But, well, as Gun always said to him, it’s better to make a lot of connections that would benefit him as soon as possible. Gulf tried to put his best smile and say hi to Off and his friends. Off has a lot of friends from multiple background, and it’s almost like Gulf never seeing the same friends twice before.

“Guys, guys, this is Gulf, our new freshmen, cousin to my Gun,” He introduce Gulf to his friends and Gulf just greets awkwardly. “Gulf this is my friends during college years, Tay and Tul. They also will be a TA this year!!! But they teach in Economics and Architecture, so you won’t be seeing them often.” Gulf nodded as he take a seat beside Off.

“How are you enjoying your first week, Gulf? Is it fun? Is the senior scary?” Tul asking him kindly.

“Ah, so far it’s pretty fun, Phi.” Gulf replied in the same manner as well.

Gulf heard steps from behind and someone suddenly took a seat in front of him. “Mew, why it take you so long?”

“There’s a long way in the toilet, somehow,” He sighed.

“Ah, Mew, you must haven’t meet Gulf,” Off said. “Gulf, this is Mew, he will be one of your TA as well!” Gulf nodded his head politely, “Nice to meet you, Phi.”

“Ah, nice to meet you too,” Mew smiled, shakes his hand with Gulf, and take the drink in front of him afterwards. There’s something from this Mew Suppasit that Gulf didn’t really like. Aside of the drama that he created with his fellow actors before, he seems that he’s a little too kind to strangers that it irked Gulf so much. Ugh, why he has to be here out of all Gun’s and Off’s friends.

“Actually,” Off started, “Mew is the one who takes the Screenwriting Professor here, since he was having meeting with the Professor earlier for next week’s class. Gun owe you a lot, Mew.”

Mew just chuckled lightly, “It’s nothing, really. The Professor just want to have chai tea because he has sore throat today and I recommend this place because it’s the easiest and tastiest pick near the campus. Coincidently you guys are here.”

 _This_. This kind of attitude irked Gulf so much. Well, he didn’t really know, but growing up Gulf never trust that people won’t have ulterior motives. Not that he has painful childhood and broken homes, maybe because he watched too many twisted movies. _And why the hell he has so many opinion regarding this guy within their first met when he’s actually okay with P’Off’s other friends._

“Gulf is really interested in movies with twisted plot, you see, Mew, maybe you could help him to write those kind of story or something...,” _Wow._ It feels like P’Off is his spokesperson now. He literally wish that he could go back to his house instead and finish The Lobster for the nth time instead of sharing his interest with this questionable person.

“Oh, really? Who is your favorite screenwriter, Gulf?” Mew genuinely looked interested.

“Um, I’m a huge fan of Yorgos Lanthimos and Efthymis Filippou.”

“Ah, I see. Well, twisted indeed. I’ve only watched several movies from him, like The Killing of Sacred Deer, Dogtooth, and The Lobster... Twisted and really cool, but I think it’s not really a cup of my tea. Especially Dogtooth. It’s almost disturbing if I may say...”

Well, this certainly surprised Gulf. Well, he shouldn’t be surprised that people know this much about his favorite director and screenwriter’s works. He is attending Film School anyways. And it’s not that Gulf interest is the most special one. Anyone in his faculty must’ve watched at least 2 movies from Lanthimos, especially when his works was nominated as Oscar several times before.

“If you want to write about twisted plot... Well... My suggestion is to read a lot of thriller and horror books... Maybe you could try from Stephen King books first...,” Mew continues.

“Uh, okay, thank you, Phi.” Gulf answered politely.

“You see, that’s the answer of our future Ph.D in Film Studies!!!” P’Tul clapped his hands enthusiastically, or rather, a bit mockingly.

“Tul, literally almost everyone know about this in our faculty. It’s nothing special, really,” P’Mew laughed and moving forward to another conversation with P’Tul and P’Tay.

 _Uh_ , Ph.D in Film Studies. Okay, not everyone took this higher education in Film School because almost everyone said that experiences outed higher education in terms of movie industry. Well, this Mew Suppasit guy is also an actor, so he’s not lacking in experience either way. _Uhm. Okay_. Maybe Gulf should order his favorite Kra Paow in to clear his mind.

“Ai Mild, I’ve told you that we should choose about much smarter theme for our first project!!!” Boat nagged his friends.

“What?!?! Do you think that filming about food is not smart enough?!?! It’s the latest and the most timeless themes you know!!! Haven’t you see Chef’s Table before?! It’s super mind blowing and the storytelling about the food is really smart, especially the way the cinematographer showed us the most prettiest and classiest angles of food!!” Mild blabbered and keep pointing his fingers to Boat.

“Well, depends on our vision, I mean we could also write sliced of life story that involves food like say— _that Japanese series_ , Midnight Diner?” Gulf give his inputs, “It tells the story about how people met in a restaurant and their personal stories that involved certain foods right? I think people will attached with our story more that way instead of feeding them information about a specific topic about unknown food that they haven’t heard before?”

Boat clapped Gulf’s hands and agreed easily, “This!!!! I agree with Gulf’s idea!!! What about you, Eye?” He asked their other group mate which coincidentally, the only girl in the group. “Uhm, I also agree with Gulf’s ideas! I think it would cost much less anyway, I’m not saying that your idea is bad, Mild, _nooo_ , it’s just I think it’s pretty expensive and take so much time if we want to take shots similar to Chef’s Table. Not to mention the possibility of we have to go to specific city to get our footage. So, Gulf’s idea is way more realistic, I suppose?”

Mild looked like he had his own internal battle but settle in anyway, “Okayyy, okay. I agree. So ho would be who? I think I will prefer to direct the shot?” His other friends could already imagine the chaos and cranky Mild when he direct.

“What about we vote for our roles?” Eye offers her idea.

After another chaos to choose the roles by voting, Boat ended up directing the movie, Mild work as sound engineer, Gulf will write the screenplay, and Eye will be the DOP and set director. And they will be finishing the post production together. Honestly Gulf would rather do Eye’s work, since he loves to search for the perfect place and ambience for their first project. However, since he is the one that give the “slice of life” ideas in the first place, everyone agree to appoint him as the screenwriter. Unfortunately he’s not a much talented writer, it’s his cousin’s forte, not him. Well, maybe he will consult to his cousin later.

“Uh? Something like 'Midnight Diner?'" Gun pondered when Gulf asked him by phone later at night. “I guess there’s a lot of Japanese movies about that? Like Jiro Dreams of Sushi maybe?”

“I don’t know, Phi, I haven’t watched that movie... I’m literally clueless because I only blurted about Midnight Diner and suddenly everyone appointed me as the screenwriter... you know I can’t write?!” Gulf scratches his head frustratingly.

“Why don’t you give P’Mew a call? He really loves Japanese movies and slice of life movies, you know?! I’m sure he will give you a lot of suggestion?”

 _Not this name again_ , he sighed silently. “Don’t you think that he’s busy, Phi? Why would he help a freshmen like me out of the class’ schedule?” Gulf tried to give excuses to escape from the possibility of having to ask Mew Suppasit.

“He’s super kind with his students, you know. He always try to help everyone, even if he’s busy with his work. Plus, he’s Off’s friend. I’m sure he will help you anytime. I will text you his number okay?” Gulf sighed dejectedly as his cousin cut the line and immediately send him Mew’s number.

 _How— what—_ ugh. He hates that he has to do this. He scrolled down to his Netflix’s movie index and googled about any movies related to food and sliced of life. He also decided to rewatch and takes a lot of pointers from Midnight Diner. He’d much rather work alone rather than to text the TA.

Since the duration for their movie is not long, like 20 minutes at maximum, he write simple things but decided to write it a la Kore-eda and Murakami. Like, everyday story with a lot of uncertainties, questions, and open endings. He’s not sure if people could relate to this kind of approach, but he certainly wished that he could.

Little did he know, each of the screenwriter of the groups will get inspected closely one by one by their Screenwriting Class’ TA. _Oh, Gulf Kanawut and his utmost luck_.

Upon his turn to be checked, Mew still remembered him and say hi to him as if they already know each other for a long time, which surprised the other students. Mew stayed silent as he skimming through Gulf’s screenplay, and frowned afterwards, “I thought you will write something like twisted thriller?”

“Ah, unfortunately I couldn’t do that, Phi. My friend choose ‘food’ as our main topic in the previous class, hence the reason why the story revolve around food...,” Gulf tried to explain.

“Ah,” Mew pushed his prescribed glasses from his nose bridge. “I think it’s pretty interesting since it’s different perspective towards ‘food’... I’m guessing that you take the idea from Japanese works like Hirokazu Kore-eda and Midnight Diner?” Which Gulf only reply with nods.

Actually, if you don’t want this work to be heavily inspired by those movies, maybe you could try checking several Korean movies regarding food? Not just movies, they actually produce several interesting dramas and TV shows that involves food. And also several Western, European, Chinese and South East Asian works... I will take notes on several movies that I could think as for now for your references...” P’Mew writes a pretty long list of movies on the blank part of Gulf’s first draft of screenplay with his pen. “Here! I think it would definitely help you to create depth for your first work.” The TA smile kindly before whispering, “Good luck!”

As he quitted the class, Gulf checked Mew’s recommendations and it honestly the list isn’t something entire new to him, he even already watched several of it. Like Okja, Eat Pray Love, Julie and Julia, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Guadagnino’s I am Love, and even his childhood favorite Ratatouille. He gets what Mew’s meant. He wanted Gulf to explore all of the movies that both covered the theme of both ‘food’ and ‘slice of life’ and instead of focusing on his first ideas, he should widened his horizons with those movies and comes with different perspective. _Well, maybe this TA isn’t as bad as he thought it would be._ Gulf thinks as he bited his lower lip.

_“Gulf? Gulf? Nong Gulf?_ ” Gulf felt that his shoulder is shaken repeatedly. He slowly opened his eyes and processing his brain when he realized that it’s the TA that he’s been trying to avoid lately that stands in front of him.

“Uh, P’Mew what’s wrong—,”  
“The library will be closing shortly, you should be cleaning up your stuffs immediately, here let me help you,” He said as he help to stacked the books and movies that Gulf takes earlier from the audiovisual part of the library to research and put it into the returning table. 

Gulf bowed down to Mew repeatedly, “Uhm, thank you so much, P’Mew. You shouldn’t do that you, know, I could take care of them by myself... Again, I’m really sorry to burdened you.” _You really shouldn't slept through your homework, Gulf Kanawut._

“No problem, really. Coincidently I’m here for my research as well after the class.” Mew said as he takes his bag. “Have you already checked all of my recommendations?”

“Uhm, not all of them yet, Phi, you literally give me a long list, you see,” Gulf chuckled. “However I managed to see most of it earlier in the library, I rewatched some of them briefly, though because I already watch it before but I forgot most of the details...”

“Honestly, your theme is one of the most general thing you know, Gulf,” Mew pondered slightly. “I mean, even if the movie isn’t specifically talk about food, don’t you think that food is always there in every film?”

“Uh, that’s right, Phi. I’ve never thought about it that way.”

“Like say, your favorite movie, I’m sure The Lobster is one of them given that you’re a huge Lanthimos fans?” Gulf nodded immediately and Mew continues, “People that have no idea about the movie will think that it’s a movie about a documentary regarding a sea creature. Or maybe a seafood. But it turned out that the story is far from both of them. It’s practically a love story. An odd one indeed, but still. A love story. About a person that initially believe that he won’t meet his love interest, and ended up falling in love either way even with the wrong time and place. It’s a simple premise, really, but with Yorgos Lanthimos’s crazy approach, it ended up to be a twisted masterpiece.”

Gulf nodded again.

“You understand what I meant? You don’t have to create a twisted story as your first draft because a simple premise could do so much more than you think,” Mew smiled at him. “And next, it’s your job to deliver what you want to tell to the audience through you screenplay to your teammates and your actors.”

Gulf’s really got speechless because he didn’t expect that he would get this kind of point of view right now. Mew even haven’t talk about this at their class yet. “Thank you so much, Phi. That was quite an eye opening talk for me.”

“Ah, it’s nothing, really. I’m just telling you about the things that I wish people told me during my freshmen years.” He chuckled lightly, showing his gum, teeth, and all. _Okay, cute_.

“May I ask you, Phi?” Which Mew answered with hums and nods. “Why do you decided to teach as TA and pursue Ph.D? I mean— you already have your own career settled as an actor.”

“Hmm— actually I’m surprised that you asked that because not many asked me about this before even though I’m sure a lot of them curious about this.” He laughed. “Actually my grandma asked me to pursue either Engineering or Medical before, with master degree at minimum. My family is quite ambitious when it comes to education, you see. However, since I decided to be an actor in my high school days, I decided to pursue Film School instead, since I think it would be beneficial to me as an actor. And somehow I made promise with my grandma that I could choose this major if I at least finished the study until Ph.D.”

“Wow..,” Gulf certainly never expected to hear this kind answer.

“However, even if it’s a promise that I made with my Grandma, I really like studying in the first place. Therefore I never really took it as a burden, I guess? And I also like teaching, which is why I’m teaching as a TA right now because I also want to be a Professor someday aside of my acting job.”

“Isn’t it hard, Phi? To manage your time and all? Especially when you took your acting job?”

“Well, maybe during my intense filming days, I will take a day off from my teaching, but other than that it’s quite manageable, really, because most of the promotional events that I need to attend are mostly after the college day work,”

Gulf nodded understandingly, though he’s sure that if he was in Mew’s foot, he wouldn’t be able to manage all of them in the same time, or else he would go crazy.

“What about you, Gulf?” Mew asked suddenly.

“Yes, P’Mew?”

“What do you want to be? I’m sure that you don’t want to be a screenwriter because you don’t have the same passion as Gun’s when you wrote this things?”

That got Gulf laughed really hard, “You guess it right, Phi, I don’t really like writing. I mean— I really love to create the general ideas, you see? But not so much in terms of detailed writing like this. I’m wishing to be someone like Christoper Nolan that could do a lot of things while also created a crazy story, well, of course, not without his trusted brother, but yeah, I think in general I want to try to pursue directing. However, I want to let myself try a lot of things during college, who knows if I could be interested in other aspects of movie industry, right?”

“Yeah, right, sometimes people would asked me why wouldn’t I try to be a director or write a movie by myself, given my degrees you see,” They walked down the stairs.

“Yeah I agree, why wouldn’t you try those, Phi?”

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t close my chance to direct or to write in the future... But for my main job as an actor... I feel like I haven’t reach my full potential yet, and I want to focus reaching for it before I try to pursue other things...”

Gulf nodded and hums. They reached the parking lot already. Well, he learnt a lot from Mew today, and he’s certainly much more than the eyes and the rumours. Gun right, though he’s really kind to everyone, his friends or not, and even to a mere freshmen like him.

“Thank you so much for today, Phi, I really learnt a lot from you today. Really, thank you.” Gulf bowed again in respect.

“Oh you parked near here?”

“Yeah, I parked my bike right there,”

“Oh, I parked my car right there,” Mew point to the opposite direction to Gulf’s bike. “Thank you as well, Gulf, I’m glad that you could warm up to me,”

“Huh?” Gulf stopped.

“You see, I realized that you didn’t really like me during our first encounter, you know, I could read people’s gesture.” Mew chuckled as if it’s a regular topic.

_“What—,”_

“That got me thinking, I haven’t asked you about this before.”

Gulf is beyond stunned at this point to give any reply.

“Why don’t you like me during our first met?”

_Shit._


	2. The second encounter.

Being in the entertainment industry for a couple of years never really changed Mew’s views in general. Well, yes, he certainly had broaden his views towards everything, especially when he encountered that drama with his fellow actor a while ago. Whatever happened, happened. Mew just simply took it as a lesson learned, and he wish he won’t face the same issue in the future. Growing up in a high status family taught him that your biggest downfall could show you who are the people that you could really trust. And wether he liking it or not, he lost a few because of the incident, not that he really minded, though. It’s just pretty tiring for him to gain public’s trust again, and when he applied or casted for the new projects, people couldn’t help but judge him from his latest issue. Sigh. That was one of the reason why he took a step back from the showbiz industry for a bit, only taking CFs and events, before he found the right series or drama that he will be participating in. And mostly, he spent his free time with finishing his doctoral tasks and teaching in the university.

He certainly enjoyed teaching and learning. He could say that if not being a celebrity, he could be a lecturer someday, which is why he started to teach as TA since his master years. Well, meeting a lot of new people, and fresh minds also help him grow in someway or another. It could help him to think that the world ain’t revolve around himself, and put him back in reality, that not everything in film industry and showbiz are all about glittz and glam. It was more than that, and most importantly, it’s just the outer shell of the entire industry. The entertainment world also similar to any other work industry, if not worse, with their toxic environment. And being in the education part of it, Mew feel like that it gives him hopes, especially whenever he sees his students’ curious eyes. Maybe they could help to improve the entire industry in the future, in terms of quality or simply the entire work environment.

Also, since he already meet a lot of people from any backgrounds and ages, it also help him to have this ability to read other people’s attitude like a text book. This ability is certainly helpful, especially when he has to interact with nosy students and such. He would avoid them at any other cost. And it’s also amusing to him whenever he sees another people that somehow had bad first impression towards him. Mew could guess the reason was mostly because of his past drama with his fellow actor. But it’s always amusing to him whenever he sees people will act differently when he get to know him slowly.

This new student, and also the cousin to Off’s boyfriend is one of the people that amused him. He could see that this kid had that slight hot headed issue the moment they bumped at the café near their university. He swears even when Mew said sorry. And when Off introduce them afterwards, Mew couldn’t help but to hold his laugh at this kid’s attitude instead of being annoyed by him. He could see it directly that the boy is avoiding his gaze and try to talk less and less towards him. At this, Mew keep him as his personal challenge. He knew that this kid have potential in film industry somehow, given his good taste in movies in the early age, and of course, seeing his cousin’s exceptional ability at screenwriting (and almost every aspects in filmmaking), and he want to help this kid grow.

That is why when he took Gulf’s by surprised with the way he knows that Gulf never like him at their first encounter, he couldn’t help but laughed.

“Hey, nong, so why don’t you like me during our first met?” He repeated his question with chuckles when Gulf only went flabbergasted instead of answering him. When he feels that Gulf will runaway instead of answering him, he hold his arm and said, “Calm down, I won’t get mad at you or anything, Gulf. Let’s starting over, shall we?” He offers his hand to Gulf to be shaken. Gulf hesitantly shake his hand, but Mew just smiled when the younger one was unsure.

“You see, you’re not the first one that had the bad impression towards me, I’m kinda used to it.”

“I’m sorry, Phi... I’m sorry that I’m being such a judgmental person to you when I haven’t got to know you...” Gulf was lowering his head in disappointment. _Very cute, this kid_. Mew thinks as he ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay, maybe because of my past drama with my co-actor... It’s fine really. Especially when I’m working in this industry where nearly everything about my private life is being exposed to the public.” Mew sighed.

“Isn’t it tiring, P’Mew? And kinda... sad?” The way Gulf acted when he kind of sad and being concern to him is very cute in Mew’s eyes he couldn’t believe that this boy is actually taller than him.

“It’s the consequences of the work field that I took... What can I do?” Mew chuckled again. “But aside from that, I’ve learnt a lot, and this is one of my dream that I still needed to be working at. So, I won’t be giving up just because of a few rumours.”

Gulf looked like he pondered to his words, and said, “You’re so amazing, Phi. I don’t think that I could be as wise as you are.”

Mew ruffled the boy’s head again, “You’re so cute, you know that?” Mew laughed, not noticing a certain blush that start to creeping up in Gulf’s cheeks. “You will get wiser as you get older, nong, you’re practically still at baby age here at the university.”

Mew’s phone buzzed, noticing that it’s a phone call from his manager, and he said, “See you tomorrow, nong, I have to go right now to have short meeting with my manager.”

“I’m sorry, Phi, that I took a lot of your time already.” Gulf bowing his head repeatedly in sorry.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, see you tomorrow! Good luck with your script!” Mew waved his hand to the younger one while he walking to the place where he parked his car.

“Gun, don’t you think that this scene is lacking of something?” Mew said as he inspected Gun’s final project’s filming process in the skirt of the city. Most of professors will just wait for the final draft before they make comment for the entire thing, however, Mew had special fondness towards Gun’s talent, aside of the fact that he’s Off’s boyfriend. He had guts that he will make it big in the industry, and he won’t be hesitating to recommend him to some of his seniors in film industry in the future.

“I’m sorry, what’s wrong with it, Phi? If it’s in the script— I’m afraid that we won’t have time to adjust it right now...,” Gun said dejectedly.

“No, no, not in the script. I think the actors are just lacking of emotion, you see. Well, I do understand that you couldn’t hire professional actors as it will cost too much on you...”

“...I guess I understand, Phi, they are just lacking of chemistry while in fact it’s one of the most important thing in my project since it’s focusing around them...”

“Well, what about...” Mew pondered, thinking about his schedule, and bite his lower lip, “What about I will help you to act on your final project?”

“Really, Phi?! Aren’t you busy?!” Gun’s eyes budged, he certainly never expect that Mew were giving offer. “Also, I don’t think that I have enough money to pay you...”

“It’s okay, just please offer me a role someday when you already becoming a famous scriptwriter,” Mew winked and laughes lightly.

“Phi... you’re _way, way, way_ , too kind, I really don’t know how to repay you...” Gun looking like he’s close to tears.

“It’s okay nong, just please looking for the other actor that will be great to act alongside of me. I’m not being rude, but I don’t think that neither of them will have a great chemistry with me,” Mew said as he looking at the two actors that acted on a certain scene in not far from them. “Well... maybe find someone that you think will be comfortable enough around me and have potential in acting.”

Mew could see how Gun is trying to think quickly as his eyes is moving quickly to the right and left, “Uhm... I think... given the role’s characters and personality.... I think my cousin would be perfect for it.”

Mew honestly don’t know how much people in Gun’s family that have talent in filmmaking, is it run in the blood or what? “Well, sure, can they act?”

“Actually I personally think that Gulf is a natural in acting, I’ve asked him for help quite a few times at my first year...,” Gun bites his lower lip again as if he’s unsure with his options, “But I don’t know if would like to act again since he always told me that he'd prefer to be on the behind the scene part of the filmmaking... and I’m afraid that he would be awkward with you, Phi, since you’re his TA and all.”

Mew just staying silent. When Gun said ‘his cousin’ is the one that had potential to be actor that would act alongside of him, he didn’t expect that it would be Gulf, he thought it would be his other cousin or something. “Well... you’re right. But, just try to ask him and let me know if I could help.” He honestly doesn’t know either how the younger one would react when he’s given this offer.

He read Gun’s script again skimmingly, it’s heavily inspired by Before Sunset, one of Mew’s favorite movies. However when the ‘Before Sunset’ talks about the sudden meeting of two people that initially wanted to meet 5 years ago but ended up didn’t meet because of missing chances, Gun’s story is revolves around two ex-es that suddenly meet at the place that they haven’t visit before, and decided to talk and resolve around their unfinished issues, and decided to stay as friends because they already have someone else at both of their lives. Gun and his team also decided to take similar filming style with ‘Before Sunset’ with its one take, one shot style, where the camera solely following both of the two actors while they moving around the unfamiliar pretty city without being touristy at all, while also having a deep talk about everything, low-key showcasing that both of the characters are intellectuals even though they didn’t really show it with their clothes or persona.

Mew usually against something that heavily inspired with a certain movie. However, since the movie hold special meaning for him, and he’d like to challenge Gun wether he could pulled off his own expectation, he ended up supporting his junior with his idea. Especially when he haven’t see a local movie use this kind of method so far. Also, he somehow trusted Gun’s scriptwriting skills even though this particular script also needed to have special bonding with both of the main leads, since the entire movie will be filled with their discussions, which somehow would be needed improvisations given the dialogue would be flowing around naturally for the entire 45minutes of the movie.

Given his previous encounter with Gulf last week at the library, he honestly think that they could pulled off this better than the current actor that Gun’s team appointed actors since he had a feeling that they could talk about any kind of topics without feeling any burdened. The problem is, wether the younger one is willing to acted alongside of him or not.

The next few days, Mew was currently checking his students’ assignments after the screenwriting class is finish and every student already went home when he realized that a shadow blocking his views. Pushing his prescribed glasses closer to his nose, he looked above and noticing that it’s the junior that he expecting to meet earlier this week.

“Hi, Gulf, how can I help you?” He smiled and continue to checked his students’ work while waiting for the younger one to sit in front of him.

“Uhm, Phi, I’ve already heard from P’Gun...” He said hesitantly.

Mew stopped giving marks to the student’s paper and set it aside a bit, “Yeah, so what do you think about that?”

“I honestly never really confident in my acting since I don’t find it to be my strength... As I told you before, I prefer to direct or do any other job in the production team rather than in the spotlight... So... I don’t think that I would be compatible enough to act with you? Especially when you’re a professional actor, after all.” The younger one is playing with her fingers instead of looking at Mew’s eyes directly.

“But aside of that I want to know if you’re available in terms of schedule? I mean with your assignments, projects, and all? Would you be able to do this?” Mew asked instead while plopping his chin on his palm.

“Uhm, I think so, Phi... but still...”

“Let’s give it a try, shall we?” Mew clapped his hands. “You also told me earlier that you would like to try various aspects in filmmaking, and Gun also told me that you’ve tried acting previously to help him and you’re pretty good. I think it would be a great opportunity for you to learn and grow in this industry?”

When he sees that Gulf only blinked he continues, “I would teach you, don’t worry. Just give me your schedule so we could practice before the actual reading and shooting. You've already read Gun’s script, right?”

“Yes, phi...” Gulf nodded hesitantly. Mew knew that Gulf must’ve helped Gun in his scriptwriting somehow, so the younger one must be very familiar to the storyline.

“Don’t worry. Even if you don’t want to be an actor in the future, it would help you when someday you will direct people,” Mew tidied up the lecturer’s desk and ruffled Gulf’s hair in fondness, “I need to go to the next class. Please text me your schedule so we could practice together, ask Gun if you don’t know my number, yet, okay, nong?” He smiles kindly and exited the class.

Gun, instead of Gulf, is finally texted him not long after. Well, Mew thought the proper meeting with the scriptwriter and their entire production team is definitely needed before both of actors practice, indeed.

“P’Mew, here, here.” Gun offer the seat in front of him, which is located right beside his cousin. Gulf nodded in acknowledgment upon Mew’s arrival and the director and editor, White and Mike asked him to seat as well.

“So you see, guys.” Gun opened the discussion, since he’s the acting leader of the group even though he’s ‘just’ a scriptwriter. “Because of P’Mew’s suggestion, we will be reshooting the entire project.”

“Also, because of Gun is such a perfectionist—,” Gun elbowing White in annoyance before he finishes talking. “Okay, so... since we’re eternally grateful that P’Mew was agreeing to help us, and albeit hesitantly my baby cousin Gulf also agree to do this project...” Mew could hear Mike silently cheered Gulf ‘We know you could do it, nong!!’ “Let’s do a brief reading here, since we believe that both of you guys already read the script and familiar with it already...”

They spent the entire hour with script reading while Gun, Mike, and White silently monitoring both of the actors. Gun’s instinct is right, they are perfect for each other in terms of chemistry. They could connect easily as if they weren’t strangers. Sure, there are a lot of aspects that needed to be improved, especially with Gulf’s acting as his skill is very raw, but it’s not something that they couldn’t be improved at. He’s sure that with Gulf’s willingness to be better and better, and with P’Mew’s help, they could pulled it off and they could meet the deadline on time.

“I want to give you guys a brief background about this couple that haven’t been mentioned in the script yet, so you guys could set up the right mood and have more ideas towards both of the characters,” Gun started when they finished reviewing both Mew and Gulf’s first reading. “So, if you guys both watched 'Call Me By Your Name', I sort of have the idea that both of these characters shared similar past to Elio and Oliver. Which is... they sort of shares a lot of their first times together. Therefore even if they both are not each others’ first loves, they still hold a great meanings towards each other, and it will be shown with the way they acted towards each other. We will be shooting the little glances, fleeting touches, and unspoken words that could be really seen through their eyes. Therefore... I really, really hope that you guys could work with both of your chemistry. You guys are doing relatively great for the first reading, not gonna lie, but I really hope that you could improve to be better. Heck, we don’t even mind if we have to hold our graduation backwards as long as we get the perfect footage for our final project as we hope to submit it for the film festival.” Gun is way too ambitious with his final project and it shows with his high spirits and Mew’s glad that his team shared the same enthusiast as well. He could see the way Gulf beside him is also feel challenged. _It must be run in the blood._ Mew thought as he ruffled the boy’s hair again.

The mid-term is finally here and Mew currently reviewing each group’s final short movie result for their first project one by one, as the mid-term exam for the scriptwriting class will be based on that.

He exceptionally amazed by how Gulf’s team translated his suggestion with an honest, simple, yet realistic approach to ‘food’ and ‘life’. They changed the whole of their first draft of script into a story about a journey of a man to reach his little dream to meet his first love again, and each scene revolve around the first breakfast that he ate. Interestingly enough, the simple approach could give the audience the general idea how this man already reach a certain economy level and tell them from which family background this person came from. The breakfast varies from street vendor porridge, kaya toast and black coffee, to the posh poach eggs. Ironically enough, the story ended when the main lead decided to eat from his childhood street vendor again for the sake of reminiscing the past, and he met his first love with bittersweet ending right after. The whole class clapped enthusiastically once the short movie was over. Needless to say, Mew think that this kid also shares the same skills with his older cousin in terms of storytelling, even though he never have the confidence for it. He shared glances with the younger one proudly and Gulf smiles sheepishly. Yes, he should be proud of himself, he’s exceeding Mew’s expectation.

“What do you think of my team’s final result, P’Mew?” Gulf asked him shyly during their practice meeting in the library after class.

“I guess you should know by now that I’m certainly proud of you, nong,” Mew ruffled his hair again. It’s started to be a habit whenever Mew see the younger one. _He’s just too cute to be resisted._

“I honestly very nervous with the entire ordeal, especially when the team work is filled with entire drama...” Gulf shoulder’s dropped.

“It’s okay, it’s a good thing for you to learn. Because, _first;_ you certainly couldn’t create a movie on your own, therefore you have to trust your team, and polished your teamwork skills; and _second_ , it’s still your first short movie in the university, you still have a long time to learn, don’t think too much of it even if you’re failing.” Mew said wisely, “Well let’s start practicing. From which scene that we want to start today?”

“I think this part that they both recalling how they realized that they were the important part on both of their life yet they decided to took it as a part of their past... I just... Maybe because I haven’t meet someone that could affecting me that much, it’s hard for me to projecting this part, Phi,” Gulf knotted his eyebrows. “I mean... if they loved each other, why would they act as if it was just a part of their life, Phi? Why wouldn’t they fight for it?”

Mew chuckled amusedly towards the younger one, “Gulf, for someone that loves complicated plots and storyline, I guess you have different perspective towards love in real life, isn’t it? Are you secretly a hopeless romantic deep within?” Mew smiled sheepishly.

Gulf just pouted as if Mew’s accusing his life choices, “Well, I know most of the critically acclaimed movies were mostly ended up with bittersweet ending, but Phi, realistically enough, if they both still love each other they would try to work for it in real life, right?”

Mew was still amused whenever he heard Gulf’s replies. Well, the age gap was showing. He must be never experience a serious love story in his past life. “Well, the thing is, Gulf, life happened.” He sighed and pushed his fingers to Gulf’s knotted eyebrows so it could be disappear. “Sometimes you realized that in order to keep relationship stay longer, ‘love’ is not enough. _Sure_ , maybe our parents’ will be looking at our partners’ family backgrounds, education, and such in order to take more serious steps. However, aside of that, I personally think that you should have the same wavelength with tour partner? Like, you both have similar goal in your relationship, how you both understand each others’ acts and accepting it.” Mew pondered while he reminiscing his past relationships, “Wether you both are willing to work for it every single day or not... since at the end of the day, no relationship will be smooth sailing all the time. There must be a lot of quarrels wether you like it or not. When you’re tired, you will found how your partner’s way of eating are annoying, and how they are way too demanding in certain aspects, not to mention you also facing your own insecurities...” Mew plopped his chin on his palm again as he finally looked back at Gulf. “So, what I was saying is, maybe they already reach that level of understanding upon their current relationships, therefore even if they realized that their memorable ex is meaningful and memorable enough for them, they couldn’t see that they could work in real life. That it’s certainly not worth it to left their current safe havens in order to have a little fling from the past.” Mew finished with chuckled, _“Wow, that’s a lot from me whose a hopeless romantic myself.”_ He laughs lightly.

Gulf nodded understandingly and asked him again. “Have you met that kind of love yet, Phi? What do you feel about it? And how you know that you are willing to work for that certain of person for the rest of your life?”

“Well, I don’t think so? If I’ve already encountered one, I must’ve be already married by now.” He laughs lightly. “But since I’ve already had a few of relationships back then, I think it makes me learned someway or another. That in fact I shouldn’t be in hurry when it comes to relationship. I guess my bad side is the fact that I easily falling in love with someone, therefore I’m trying very hard to myself to judge things from a far these days, that I should keep things slow... I’ve had my shares of broken hearts, too, you know, even if I am a celebrity. Well, I guess at the end of the day, we’re still human, and we couldn’t expect things to turnout as perfect as the image that we pictured in our mind.”

“Now I wonder if I would encountered that level of love and partnership, why it seems so far in my eyes, Phi?” He knotted his eyebrows again as he rest his chin on the table upon his knotted fingers. “I mean... well, maybe it’s the fact that I’m just entering the world of young adult, and everything that you told me is so overwhelming and sound _sooo_ responsible, I don’t think that I would ever be ready to encounter that kind of love.”

“I used to think like that as well in the past, but... as I grew older, I think I just kind of let it go and let everything went by? Having a less expectation is the best rather than think too much, for me personally.”

Gulf hummed and straighten his back as they continue to do their practice.

It’s finally the day of the first take of the shoot. Since the concept is one take, they approximately needs 2 weeks at minimum to work for the entire movie, since they need the similar weather and natural light so they practically only could take their footage at morning till afternoon, as they avoided night footage. Sometimes Gulf gives the idea why not shoot in the night as well, since something like Woody Allen’s Midnight in Paris is pretty as well, but the production team said that it will cost too much to lend for the lighting and equipment for the night shoot. However, they will put it into consideration should the weather in the afternoon weren’t going as good as they thought it would.

The first take went quite well, and during the lunch break, the production team giving both Mew and Gulf notes wether they could worked way more naturally at certain scene, that it’s okay to talked slightly different with the script as long as they catches the right emotions.

Gulf took the suggestion very seriously, therefore at the next take, during the part where both of the characters were reminiscing their past with unspoken words and long stares, it shocked the whole team that Gulf suddenly hold Mew close and kissed him on the lips. It certainly never in the script. Everyone was stunned and holding their breaths because surprisingly the impromptu kiss is perfect for the scene, and Mew just silently lengthen the kiss and ended it with a long stare as if it was given the unspoken meaning that they were at some point were madly in love with each other.

White screams, “Cut! Well done you guys, wow, the unwritten scene surprisingly fitting to the script.” Which makes the entire team finally released their silent gasps and surprises, and clapping endlessly.

“Gulf! You took it to the next level! Good work, my baby cousin!” Gun clapped at their direction. “And P’Mew! We should never expect less from your kissing scene!”

Mew just laughs because given his entire acting career, it’s not the first time that he went beyond script, he took a glances at Gulf’s and ruffled his hair again in fondness as if he’s his baby brother, “You took me by surprise, nong, why you’ve never consider to take acting seriously?” And then continue to reviewing the previous scene with the entire team.

What Mew never realized that Gulf keep continue to seeing him with that long stares even if they already went out of their character.


	3. The final encounter.

_“At this point I’m amazed that you’re not as hot headed as you used to be, you know,”_

_“Well, I’d like to say that I am starting to be wiser as I grew older.” He laughs lightly. “I think, being with my fiancée indeed help me to be who I am right now. Like, in the past I wouldn’t even admit that I am a hot-headed person, when I was told that I was like this, I probably get even angrier.” He sighed. “But yes, being with her help me to admit where I am lacking of, that I am not perfect after all.”_

_“Yeah, aren’t we all? As we grew older we just admit that at the end of the day that we’re all a bunch of weirdos after all. And it’s important to admit that in order to move on with life.”_

_“My point exactly, at some point in our life we just have to admit that we’re all just human after all, instead of being denial about everything and ended up with insecurities...”_

_“Talk about applying wabi sabi and ikigai concepts through our life.” The other one laughs as they walk and stop upon a riverside, both pondering at the sceneries, filled with fallen leaves from the lines of trees lining up both part of riverside._

“Cut!” White screams. “Great job everyone! Thank you for today, we’re done for the day!”

Gulf never realized when he started to following Mew’s movements. And ironically enough, he’s not as grown up as his character. He tried to bury down this growing feelings and denied whatever he feels towards his TA. _It’s just an admiration, Ai’Gulf, it’s just a mere admiration from a junior to your senior._ He chanted that repeatedly in his head as he slapping his cheeks to grow out of the character.

After chatted with Mike when he checked the previous footage, Mew laughs at him and hold his left arm to preventing him from slapping his cheeks, “What are you doing, nong?” Mew laughs amusedly. _For God’s sake, stop being so kind!!!_

“Nothing, just trying to get out of the character, Phi,” He smiled sheepishly.

“Let’s go over there to meet the entire team,” He pulled Gulf’s arm to the other side of the bridge.

“Since we only have a few days left before the filming finished do you have any input for us?” Mew asked his cousin that’s currently busy checking everything from the footage to the screenplay.

Gun looked up from the previews and replying to the older one, “Everything went really well so far, Phi, thanks to you. If anything you’re the one who gives the most input for us to be better each day. I even think that the filming could finish earlier rather than we expected.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mew said as he gulping down the packaged mineral water that the stylist prepare to him earlier. Gulf couldn’t help but noticing the way he drink the mineral water. _Okay, Gulf Kanawut, stop staring_. “Ah anyway, guys, I have to announce to you that I will be back earlier with my manager since I have another schedule after this. So, thank you for your hard work today, everyone!” Mew said after he noticed that his manager’s car already arrived to picked him up. “Good bye everyone!” He’s waving to everyone and stopped to ruffled Gulf’s hair as he starting to make it as a habit. “Good bye, nong!” Mew smiled sheepishly in front of his face before he turned around to walk to his manager’s car.

Gulf just keep staring at his back until his cousin snapped his head with his script, “Stop staring, Gulf Kanawut.”

 _Fuck_. Of course his cousin would realized everything about him.

“I’m not staring at anything, what are you saying, Phi,” He nursing his head and cursing in silence.

Gun just rolling his eyes and continue to give marks and post its on his script, “Well, I’m certainly glad that your sudden crush to him help me with the filming, your chemistry with him is certainly perfect, especially the impromptu kiss.” Gun smirked as he looked right into his cousin’s eyes. “For _that_ , _thank you_ , baby cousin.”

Gulf internally swearing at himself for his stupid life choices. Well, it’s not his fault that his TA is such an admirable person with his wise words, great point of view in life and super smart PhD brain on top of his great looks and great talents at practically everything. _He’s unreachable, Gulf Kanawut, stop being helpless and stupid._

“Actually, if it will giving you any hope, dearest baby cousin,” Gun started to talk while he prepare to cleaning up everything and continue, “It’s been a while since he’s being that attentive to someone. Though I couldn’t lie that he practically still look at you as if you’re his baby brother that he’d never have.” Gun laughed and walking to the direction to his other team that’s also started to cleaning up everything.

“Ai’Gulf, why you’re being sleepy in my class!” P’Off whispered to his ears after he snapped his head. _Why this couple loves to snapped his head_ , Gulf wondered silently.

“Sorry, Phi, I pulled an all nighter because I’m helping P’Gun to select the footage to edits last night,” He knows that mentioning his boyfriend’s name is P’Off’s weakness. Upon hearing that he’s nursing Gulf’s head and whispering, “Sorry, nong, I will treat you to lunch later okay?” Gulf started to smirked when P’Off was gone. _Yay to free lunch_.

What he didn’t expect is the fact that P’Mew is also there with them for lunch. Gulf just cries internally. Gulf started to avoiding him like a plaque when the filming for P’Gun’s final project was done. He knew that P’Mew said that he could read other people’s attitude and characteristics easily, but honest to God he didn’t know how to acted around him lately, and he is hopeful that the older one would believe his lame excuse that he’s busy with his assignments whenever they bumped into each other.

Though it didn’t helped that he always see him practically everywhere since the actor lately signed contract with a lot of brands commercials from a mere detergent to high end cosmetics that his mom also use. He couldn’t help but seeing his face from a simple Instagram, Youtube, or Twitter ads to almost every ads in bus stop to MRT. _Why he needed to have a crush with a goddamn celebrity, honest to God_.

“How is the progress with Gun’s final project, Gulf? I heard last night Gun pulling an all nighter at your place.” P’Mew said excitedly as he digging his lunch.

“It went fine, Phi. In my eyes everything is pretty okay, but you guys know P’Gun is always being such a perfectionist, I’m sure that he will be asking for the Professor’s opinion before he choose the final footages to be edited.”

“Given his personality sometimes I wonder why he is willing to going out with me,” Off pondered as he put more fish sauce to his dish.

“Oh, don’t be sad, P’Off, P’Gun also wondering about that everyday,” He smiles playfully to P’Off while he growled and P’Mew just chuckled lightly when he sees them.

“Ah, Mew, speaking of, I’ve seen yesterday that you went out with a model, is that your new girlfriend?”

_See Gulf Kanawut? You would never had the chances._

“Oh, she’s just a model that I worked together with, weren’t I already told you that I want to take everything slowly ever since that incident happened, Off,” Mew just sighed.

“Well, yeah, but who knows, right? It’s been a while,” Off said apologetically while Gulf happily munching his favorite kra paow.

“What about you, Gulf? I heard from Gun that you’ve been interested with someone?” At this Gulf choked and cough endlessly, trying to reach the nearest mineral water while Off helped to pat his back.

“Why are you suddenly choked?” P’Off asked in concern.

“What would I know about that, Phi,” He still coughed endlessly. “I don’t want to choked either.”

“Are you okay? Here’s my mineral water if you want,” Mew said when he was noticing that Gulf already gulping down his entire mineral water and his coughs haven’t stopped yet.

“I’m fine, P’Mew,” The younger one rejected his offers as his coughs started to stop slowly, but blush creeping towards his neck and ears. People might be thinking that the cause of it is he chokes earlier, when in fact it’s far from that.

At the next Scriptwriting class, they were asked to wrote their own script with the topic that they could choose on their own. Gulf was very happy with this assignment, not until the professor said that they needed to submit at least 3 draft that would get inspected individually by P’Mew before they turned their final work. At this point, Gulf just sighed internally because he couldn’t avoid P’Mew any longer. Maybe he should just stop avoiding him and acted as if nothing is happening.

They were asked to do their first draft in the library so that they could search for a lot of references upon working for their script. Instead of searching for the references like most of students, Gulf just take a seat and writing his plot that has been he working in his head for a while in the form of random words and mind mapping. He nearly dropped his pen when he heard the familiar voice so sudden and so close, “What kind of story that you will write, nong?” He never realized that P’Mew already took a seat right beside him. “Aren’t you happy that the Professor finally give you free topics?”

“Ah yes, Phi,” Gulf tried to act naturally. “I think I will write a story that had been stuck in my mind for a while... maybe you only see that I wrote a jumble of mess here, but trust me, I will figure it out.” He continue to write something here and there and filled out his entire notes. He could hear Mew just laughs when he sees how the younger one acted.

“Gulf, can I ask?” Mew said and Gulf quickly nodded without realizing what kind of question that will be asked to him. “Why are you avoiding me again for the past few weeks? I’ve told you that I could read other people like a textbook, right?”

At this Gulf stopped writing and only staring at the person that took a seat beside him. The thing is, he never knew that P’Mew only realized that he’s indeed been avoiding him, or the fact that he knew that Gulf like _like_ him. Gulf pondered and bite his lower lips. “I’m sorry if I disappointing you, Phi. My mind is in a jumble of mess lately and I myself don’t really know what to do,” He decided to tiptoe-ing around the topic without actually saying the problem.

“What’s wrong, Gulf?” Mew looked genuinely concerned with him. Instead of ruffle his hair, this time he slowly tidying up Gulf’s messed up hair.

Gulf trying hard not to hold his breath and instead said, “Theoretically speaking, Phi, let’s say I’m interested with a person that I know that I couldn’t reach. At first I thought it was just pure admiration, therefore I’m trying hard to act as if nothing happened. But—,” Gulf exhales loudly.

Mew listen to him attentively and then move his gaze towards nothing, looking like he’s looking into faraway. “It’s that helpless feeling, right? The fact that you desperately want to stop that feeling to grow but you just can’t. Because it’s seems like the universe give you more reason to fall for that person.” Gulf silently wondered who was the lucky person that Mew desperately fallen for.

Gulf just slowly nodded and asked him, “How do you finally do that, Phi? To finally stop?”

“Depends on the situation. Well, I don’t understand what exactly your situation, but...,” Mew put his chin on the palm of his hand. “In my case, I decided to buried it down because I couldn’t take a chance to broke our professional relationship just because of a feeling.”

“Do you regret it, Phi?”

“Well, not really. Because I don’t want to broke other people’s relationship, and that person is a very well respected person that I still respect to this date. However, if I have the chance, sometimes I really want to say it to them that at one point in my life, I adored them more than I should. And maybe saying thank you to be a part that makes me grow to be who I am right now.” The older one then chuckled and continue, “But it’s just my wishful thinking isn’t it? I don’t think that I could finally saying that someday. I don’t have enough bravery.”

Mew then smiled at Gulf’s direction, “But, still, I don’t know your situation, nong. I guess, sometimes even if you ask another person, you must know what the best for you.” He then ruffles Gulf’s hair again.

“What if— _what if_ — the person that I like is you, Phi?” Gulf blurted suddenly. He didn’t know where he got the sudden courage to say that. But, Gulf think that he had nothing to loose. P’Mew also ever been in Gulf’s shoes, so he knows that he would never be harsh to Gulf. If anything, maybe Gulf would get a very good closure with this feeling. What was needed to be done was done.

***

Mew was a bit stunned when he heard the younger one’s sudden confession. He honestly never expect this. He only thought that Gulf adores him as a senior, similar to his fondness towards the younger one. Don’t get him wrong, he did found him to be attractive and interesting from the first glance, but...

“P’Mew, please don’t feel burdened with my confession... let’s just forget it okay? I guess I don’t want to feel rejected right away, but I feel like I will be crazy and won’t know how to act around you should I never confess... so, just... pretend that what I was telling you just a mere unimportant statement, okay?” Gulf simply shut it down, not giving him the chance to say anything to him.

Mew just hummed silently because he literally went blank and don’t know what to reply to the younger one, while the culprit of his messed up mind just went back writing ideas on his notebook, act like nothing was happening.

“So, Phi, I was thinking to develop this story of mine that I’ve already started to write in high school.”

“Really? What is it about?”

“Well, at that time I was super invested with Battle Royale, The Confession, Bad Genius, and The Gifted.... So it comes to no surprised that I got inspired to wrote a messed up high school students. I’m trying hard to make it really different and distinctly with my touch, though,” Gulf knotted his eyebrows, really serious with what he wrote on his notes.

“What makes it different than others?”

“While most of those stories included a slight love interaction between the characters, mostly out of the desperation, I want to write more bitter things... perhaps... something more like in The Lobster? Where the characters was stupid enough to fall in love when they are being asked not to, right after the moment after they runaway from a camp that forced them to find a partner. Isn’t it ironic?” Gulf tsked.

“Gulf can I ask?” Mew said and see that Gulf looked up to him and nodded. “Why are you so obsessed with The Lobster? _I mean_ — the movie is way too depressing even for me to watch it even for the second time.”

“Well,” Gulf tapped his pen to his chin, “I like that it’s very ironic, satire, and most of all, I like that it’s showing how us human are bound to violate the rules. It’s just so sad and freaking relatable. Like, the way he finally found the love of his life at the forest, and even let his eyes to be blinded for the sake of love...” Gulf snorted and shake his head, “Oh, the stupid things that human would do for the sake of love.”

Mew nodded, “Yeah, if you put it like that, I agree.”

“Have you been in that situation before, P’Mew?” Gulf suddenly asked and Mew just blinked and then the younger one added, “Doing stupid things for love?”

“Well, my family raised their children to act carefully and tactfully, so... except for last year’s drama, I don’t think that I’ve ever been in that situation. Even during at that time, I don’t think that my feelings worth to fight for if I didn’t get appreciated.”

Gulf just hummed and nodded understandingly, “Well for me, I think I haven’t met someone that makes me want to do things to that excel, and I don’t think that I would be liking myself should I be at that state.”

“Right?” Mew smiled as he stands up and ruffled the boys’ head. Gulf looked up and smiling widely, “Thank you, P’Mew, for being understanding and acting like usual.”

***

“Gulf, could you help me here a bit, please?”

It’s finally the pre-screening time for Gun’s final project, and his team decided to have a private session with the entire cast and crew before they will have their big screening presentation tomorrow with the professors and public. Gulf was helping his cousin to check the sound when suddenly he feels someone from behind help him to turn one of the sound system’s buttons, “Here is the right button, nong.” He shuddered when he realized that it’s P’Mew. He knew that blush starting to creeping up to his ears and he tried hard create a space between them after he said thank you to the older one.

“When are you arrived, P’Mew?” He said as they walking towards their reserved seat.

“A while ago, after I was checking the students’ works. But anyway, I’m certainly surprised that Gun invited me today as well, won’t he get scared if I suddenly ask him re-edit the entire thing?” Mew chuckled after he taking his seat.

“No, you wouldn’t, you know how perfectionist he is right, not to mention when he already repeatedly asking for your opinion beforehand.” Gulf laughs as well.

Gulf then leaning towards the empty seat on his right, decided to take a quick nap because it’s been a tiring day and tomorrow he needs to wake up at early in the morning. When Gulf just close his eyes, he could hear P’Mew asking him, “Are you tired? You can lean on my shoulder if you want to.”

“It’s okay, Phi, I’m fine like this.” Gulf didn’t even bothered to open his eyes. _Please just stop being so kind and giving me hopes, will you?_

“Gulf Kanawut, how dare you sleep through the entire thing?!” Gun folded his arm and eyeing him suspiciously, while Gulf still processing with what’s happening.

“It’s okay Gun, he will be watching your screening tomorrow, too, anyway.” Gulf could hear P’Mew answering for him when he’s still confused with the entire thing.

“Haven’t I just slept for 15 minutes, Phi...?” Gulf asked P’Mew silently after Gun rolled his eyes at his cousin and decided to review the sound system and screen display settings for tomorrow with his team.

“Actually you’ve been sleeping through the entire thing." He laughed lightly. "But it’s okay I've already told the rest of the team that you’ve been tired and not to wake you up.” Gulf just blinked repeatedly while P’Mew ruffled his hair and stand up. “I’m going first, okay? I need to meet with my manager before I go back.” P’Mew level down his face to Gulf’s who’s still sitting down, “Rest well, okay, nong?” He tapped Gulf’s shoulder and then quits the room. Gulf just sliding down to his seat and sniffing at the blazer that he’s been using as a blanket before he realize it’s P’Mew's. He just crying in despair on how to stopped his feelings for the older one.

“Is that P’Mew’s?” Gun asked when Gulf holding the blazer while they walking down to the parking lot. Talk about his cousin and his sharp eyes. Seeing Gulf just shorty nodded, he then tells him, “Actually you need to be thankful for P’Mew, if not for him I would totally be angry with you for sleeping through the pre-screening. But he’s been telling the entire team that you’ve been tired and everything... Are you guys a thing right now?”

“As if, Phi!!!” Gulf snapped and then look at the floor dejectedly, “He never looked at me like that...”

Gun looked genuinely concerned at his baby cousin and gently pat his head, “Cheer up, nong.”

“Thank you, Phi... I just wish that... all of these messed up feeling would be gone by tomorrow. It’s been messing up my mind lately. I hate it.”

“Well, it’s not entirely bad to be in love, even if it’s an unrequited one. It will help you grow in someways you never realized. Also, he’s super kind, I’m sure you will be fine even if you’re ended up brokenhearted. He’s a very respected senior that you will need in your college days and career, Gulf, you will learn a lot from him.”

“As if I didn’t know about that, Phi.” Gulf sighed.

Gun smiled sadly at his cousin and pat his head, albeit his baby cousin is taller than him, “Well, I’ve parked my car at that side, see you tomorrow okay? Rest well, I don’t want to see you asleep tomorrow either.”

“Ai’Gulf, have you finish that Editing Class task?” Mild asked him with his loud voice right after Gulf arrived at the 7am class. Why would anyone even set up a 7am class is way beyond him. Even as a Professor, he wouldn’t even want to wake up that early to teach a group of kids that still sleepy, anyway. Too dizzy with Mild loud voice, Gulf just nodded and give his notebook and flash drive to Mild so he could check (or copy) Gulf’s work. He’s just way too tired with his recent timetables.

“Gulf, are you okay? You looked a bit pale?” Mild then touched his forehead worriedly.

“‘Nah, I’m okay. Please just wake me up when the professor comes, okay.”

***

The whole auditorium clapped when after the professors giving Gun’s team A+. The whole team (especially Gun) is a straight A students and highly detailed and talented anyway, so it doesn’t comes as a surprised to everyone, especially when they are already receiving scholarship offer for their master degree at the States. But still, Gun crying in happiness when he heard it, run towards his boyfriend after he hugged White and Mike, and said endless Thank You’s to his Professors and the TAs.

Mew stands up from the TA reserved seat after he talked with several Professors, searching for his co-stars but come to no avail, which leave him confused. There is no way he would missed his cousin’s final project screening. He called the younger one, thinking maybe he took a seat at different side of seating, together with his classmates, but he confused once again that the one who picked up the phone wasn’t his familiar voice.

“Good afternoon, P’Mew, it’s Mild, do you need to talk to Gulf right now?”

“Where is him? Is there something’s wrong?”

“Um actually, P’Mew, umm.. make sure don’t tell P’Gun and P’Off about this, okay? He is insisting not to tell them both... Actually Gulf already in infirmary since this morning due to high fever...”

At that Mew stormed out from the auditorium and walking really fast to the infirmary, not hearing the rest of Mild explanation. He’s glad that the infirmary room is not too far from the auditorium so he could reach it within 5 minutes. Mild was puzzled when he saw Mew coming through and reach Gulf’s bed, and checking Gulf’s temperature on his forehead and neck with the back of his head, his worry was really apparent.

“What the doctor are saying?” Mew finally turned to Mild.

“It’s okay P’Mew, they just said that Gulf need a lot of rest, but they already give him the medicines, and they said that he will be fine within 3 days, it’s just a light fever symptoms.” Mild tried to explain while he’s silently thinking where on earth was the doctor and nurse so they could explain this on their own to his TA. _And why his TA seemingly so worried about his friend?!_

When Mild saw that P’Mew only nodded, eyes still focusing on his friend, he tried to move the topic, “Is P’Gun’s screening went smoothly, P’Mew?”

“Yes, everyone already expect them to get A+, anyway,” Mild notices that his eyes never leaving Gulf’s, which lead him thinking...

“Actually P’Mew, I’m still here because I want to wait for him to wake up and send him home with taxi. I’m worried because he wouldn’t let me call his family at all.” At this, P’Mew finally looked at him and replied, “It’s okay, you can go home, I will send him by my car.”

“Okay, P’Mew, just... Please tell him that I need to go first later so he wouldn’t get mad at me.”

“Sure, thank you for taking care of him earlier, N’Mild.”

“It’s okay, P’Mew.” Mild said as he carefully gathered his things and silently quits the infirmary. _Gulf really needs to tell him everything by Monday!_

***

Gulf finally opened his eyes when he realized that the sun was already out. He glanced at the wall clock. _8pm_. He sighed and move his body to seat on his bed. He feels a heavy weight upon his left arm, and initially want to scolded Mild, before he realized that it’s P’Mew that currently sleeping on the side of the bed. Confused, he initially want to wake up the older one until he could hear the doctor said, “Finally wake up, son? I checked up your temperature earlier and you’re significantly better, the medicine must’ve worked well. Just please rest well for the next 3 days and don’t forget to eat punctually and finish your medicine okay?”

Gulf just nodded but still looked apparently confused with P’Mew’s existence, so the doctor just chuckled. “Your boyfriend was waiting for you to wake up. He’s been waiting for you since about 2-3 hours ago, I guess? You’re so lucky to find a good boyfriend like him, nong.”

Gulf went flabbergasted at the doctor’s statement. _What? Where is Mild? Why is P’Mew here?! Ohmygod will P’Gun kill me because I skipped his screening again?!_

During his internal battle, Gulf didn’t realized that P’Mew already wake up as well and he gently swiped Gulf’s bangs and said, “You’re awake already?” Gulf just stunned and instead the doctor replying for him, “Yeah he finally wake up after he spent his entire day here sleeping. But anyway, here’s his medicines, I want you to remind him to take them after he eat, okay? 3 times per day for each capsules. And don’t forget to remind him to have a bed rest at least for the next 3 days, okay? Because I don’t know... sometimes the sick person is way too stubborn, therefore they need to be reminded by his family or partners.”

P’Mew nodded, “Thank you, doc,” and then turned to Gulf. “I already prepare your things and put it on your bag earlier, do you have another things in your locker or class?”

Gulf just blinked and shake his head, which makes P’Mew chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Let’s go back, I will take you home.”

Gulf continuing to have internal battle because of P’Mew attentiveness during their ride to his home. And why on earth Mild Suttinut left him when he promise him to take taxi with him earlier today when Gulf already let him to copy his homework. _That ungrateful brat._

“Will P’Gun get mad at me, Phi?” He tried to move the topic instead of focusing on his internal battles.

“Well, probably.” Mew focusing on the roads, “But not because of you missing his screening, _more like_ , because you didn’t tell him earlier that you’re having high fever, and even passed out at your class earlier.”

“But I don’t want to worry him, it’s his final project presentation.... I know that once I told him or P’Off, he will begged the teachers to reschedule the whole presentation and screening... I don’t want to cause any hassle, Phi,”

P’Mew left hand reach him to pat his head in assurance, “I understand. I also didn’t tell him earlier because I know he will cancel all of his party celebration to send his baby cousin home. But I wish you could tell me, you know, instead of letting me know through Mild.”

Gulf stares at the older one who still driving, saw the pretty night lights reflecting through his silhouette and sighed. _Could you stop giving me any hope, Phi?_

“Listen to the doctor earlier okay? Don’t forget to rest, eat well, take your medicine and everything.”

Gulf just remembered that tomorrow he already have appointment. “However, Phi... I just remembered that tomorrow I need to go for a site visit for my semester’s final project...”

“Nong...” P’Mew’s voice sounds so sternly.

“I know, I’m sorry, but the site’s owner is very busy and tomorrow is his only free time to meet me.” Gulf sighed dejectedly.

“Is it far?” P’Mew asked.

“No, maybe just 1 hour max from my home if there is no traffic jam.”

P’Mew just staying silent for the next 5 minutes, as if he’s thinking about something. “Okay, I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon to go for site visit.”

“Aren’t you busy, Phi?” Gulf is genuinely surprised.

“Nah, tomorrow is my day off. I could take you there. Also maybe I could give you some input.” He said calmly as if his statement wouldn’t make Gulf have another internal battle.

“But, Phi...,” Gulf tried to interjects.

“No buts,” P’Mew stopped just right at the outside of his house. “Just promise me that you will have at least 12 hours of sleep tonight, okay?” He leveled up his eyes to Gulf’s and pat his head before the younger one went outside the car. _Why are you being so kind, P’Mew..._

“My baby cousin, my nong Gulf, how could you not telling me that you’re sick yesterday?!” Of course Gulf had to woke up from his long rest at Saturday morning by his cousin that already storming in through his house.

“Phi... I don’t want to worry you...” Gulf also questioned how could his cousin wake up this early when he certainly have a celebration party at least until 2am. He knew that both P’Gun and P’Off are heavy drinkers and won’t get knocked out no matter how much their drink, but still, he couldn’t imagine he waking up this early only to visit him when he could do it later.

“And how could you letting me know through P’Mew???!?”

At this Gulf only sighed and buried his face to his blanket, “I don’t know either why would he taking care of me yesterday, Phi... I hope he could stop giving me so much hope...”

Gun taking his hand and patting it gently, giving him reassurance, “Is it so wrong to have hope, nong?” Gun smiled understandingly.

“But, Phi, I know that it will be hurt even more if you got brokenhearted once you already putting so much hope.”

“How could you know that you will get brokenhearted? Were you already got rejected by him?”

_“I—,”_

“A heart could change so much, Gulf. Even someone that used to love you so much could hate you by the end of the day. We... would never know what could happen, you know. Just trust God’s plan and follow what the universe brings you, okay?” His cousin patted his right cheek in a reassurance. Gulf just smiled tiredly, still don’t want to hope too much.

When they arrived at the site, Gulf is very happy because the actual place is similar to what they advertise through their website and social media. The humble resort was located in the high part of Bangkok, where the weather is significantly colder here, as it near a mountain, and they also have small forest, empty field, and several outbound facilities as well, perfect for his project's requirements.

“Talk about being ambitious... is it running through your family’s blood or something? Who would’ve thought someone from freshmen year would create dystopian theme as their semester final project?” Mew said when he silently inspecting the whole camp site and resort.

“Shut up, Phi, it’s one of my dream to create this kind of story. Let me just explore through it and enjoy my failures if it won’t ended up as what I am imagine to be.” Gulf tsked and take pictures of the site and write on his notes.

“Who said that you would fail?” P’Mew laughs lightly, patting his head.

“Even I realized that it is way too unrealistic for me. Not to mentioned that I need to spend a lot of money to rent several specific filming equipments...”

"Don't worry, I will help you with all the equipments' rentals," Still laughing at the younger one, he checked his forehead temperature with the back of his hand after he ruffled his hair. “Ah, you’re temperature is better than yesterday.” P’Mew locked his eyes with Gulf, giving him eye smiles. Gulf just holding his breath when he realized that P’Mew locking his eyes with him.

And then he decided to say what’s been on his mind instead of letting assumption making his mind even more jumbled. “Phi... I’m eternally grateful that you’re being so kind and attentive to me... _but_...”

“What’s wrong, Gulf?” He questioning Gulf with concerned eyes.

“Could you— could you stop being so kind to me and giving me hope, Phi?” The younger one practically pleaded him. “I knew that I’ve been telling you to act like usual after I said that I like you, however...” Gulf avoided Mew’s stares and looked at the hard soil under his feet instead. “I guess it killed me when I realized that you could never like me back?” Gulf said in small voice, “At least let me be broken hearted in peace, would you?” Gulf tried hard to stay strong and not letting his emotion went through even though he practically vent out all of the problem that he recently thinking within a short time.

P’Mew just stay silent, holding Gulf’s left hand and bring him to seat at the nearest bench. When the silence already succeeded to calm Gulf a little, then P’Mew decided to talk, his hand still interlocked with Gulf’s, not leaving his hand. “Is it wrong for me for wanting to take care of you, Gulf?”

Gulf finally looked up and meeting his eyes, albeit helplessly. There is so much uncertainty, _‘what if’s’_ , and _‘but’s’_.

“Listen, I might be not really sure for what I feel right now towards you...” Upon hearing this, Gulf just chuckled tiredly. “Don’t get me wrong. I’ve told you that ever since all of the drama regarding my love interest that I decided to slow down everything, right?” When he looked the younger one nodded hesitantly then he continue, “I guess I just don’t want to decide in hurry regarding on what I felt? I’m afraid that if I did that, I ended up repeating that unhealthy cycle where I ended up hurting everyone, myself included?”

When he heard P’Mew uncertain voice, he intertwine their fingers even harder. He guess he’s not the only one who get unsure about things, after all, and the fact that the person beside him, that all these times he think as a perfect human being inside and out, professionally and personally, also have this insecurities towards several things in life. The fact that his P’Mew is still human after all.

“The thing is, Gulf, I only know that I really want to take care of you, to help you to be a better person, to help you achieve what you’ve been dreaming for...” Gulf started to be brave enough to look upon P’Mew’s eyes. _“To remind you to eat punctually and take your medicine..”_ They both chuckled at this. “Maybe I couldn’t promise you that I won’t break your heart in the future, or I don’t know, maybe you would break mine, too... we would never know right?” P’Mew smiled tirelessly. “Nevertheless, the fact that I would took a lot of effort to take care of you, and the fact that would I run out yesterday to the infirmary just because I heard from Mild that you were sick... I guess I started to realized that I started to have that ‘doing stupid things for love’ symptoms.” He laughs lightly.

“I might couldn’t promise you anything as for now, Gulf, but, would you let me taking care of you as for now?” His thumb brushed through their interlocked hand in reassurance, and then he kissed Gulf's knuckles.

Little did he know that although P’Mew never promise him to have a relationship, let alone ‘love’, but he realized that he gives him a lot of hope that within all of those uncertainties, they are certainly something. That P’Gun is right after all, _it is okay to have hope_ , and that taking a slow pace is not really wrong after all. They were human after all, where P’Mew already went through a lot with his love life, and Gulf never really believe that he could actually ended up being helplessly in love with someone, but here they are, right now. Both helpless, and they do realized they might need more time to figure things out by themselves.

Well, as his favorite quotes from _Love, Rosie_ said,

_“It's funny because when you're a child, you believe you can be anything you want to be, go wherever you want to go. There's no limit to what you can dream. You expect the unexpected, you believe in magic, in fairy tales, and in possibilities. Then you grow older and that innocence is shattered and somewhere along the way the reality of life gets in the way and you're hit by the realization that you can't be all you wanted to be, you just might have to settle for a little bit less._

_Or perhaps a variation of what you once wanted._

_Why do we stop believing in ourselves? Why do we let facts and figures and anything but dreams rule our lives?”_

(Damn, Gulf Kanawut would never admit to anyone that he’s into romcoms. He strictly only watching twisted movies! He got reputation to hold!)

“So, my dear friend, could you tell me what is your relationship to our Professor right now?” His friend nudged him on his sin, which only makes him rolled his eyes.

“What the hell, Mild,” He’s been saying that but inside, he’s super proud that his P’Mew already being promoted to be Screenwriting Professor for the first years, since he already passed the teaching certification and the board of teacher already approved his first draft of doctorate dissertation.

“I mean, for your non-relationship, you guys certainly lasted longer than normal couples, you see, even Boat already change his girlfriend twice or thrice within this year,” Mild tsked at his best friend, stealing the crispy fried pork at his friends’ krapaow.

Gulf just snorted and chuckled lightly, not giving a single care to his friends’ nagging. They might be never really give a damn label to their relationship, but most of people already know that they are practically a thing, that they both know that they deeply cared for each other, and by the end of the day, they will searching for each others' presence, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're reaching through the end. I know this fic jumbled towards one topic to others, and dare I say ended up with "open relationship" between MewGulf.... lmao. But this is a personal project that I worked very hard for... A personal project that really close to my heart albeit with the grammar and plot mess and the typos, lol. Oh my love towards MewGulf, critically acclaimed movies, and Theory of Love universe.... :")
> 
> But anyways, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had fun when I was writing it, and also, forgive me for the very detailed movie references, lololol. 
> 
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love Theory of Love’s story and cinematography. Well, this shitty fic of mine certainly won’t be as good as the original but I tried really hard to write MewGulf in my dream universe. 🥺💖
> 
> As usual sorry that it haven’t got proofread and all buttt I hope that you will like it! Xx


End file.
